Known from general prior art are systems for adjusting the lighting range of a vehicle headlamp, which are fully automated in design. The level sensors, also referred to as axis sensors, are here connected at each axis with a control unit, so as to determine a change in the vehicle inclination, and compensate accordingly with a modified setting of the headlamps.
Known from DE 10 2009 047 932 A1 is a headlamp for a motor vehicle, in which a device is provided for the basic setting of headlamps. If the headlamps are made operational, an image capture camera can be used to detect the position of a light axis and compare it with the prescribed position of the light axis. This target/actual comparison enables a readjustment with the device, so that the light axis corresponds with the prescribed light axis. Provided for this purpose is a distance sensor, which detects the distance between the motor vehicle and an imaging surface.